Chowerk
Chowerk is a 2020 American animated comedy film produced by Rivera Animation and Bad Robot Productions for Paramount Pictures. The tenth feature film from Rivera and the seventh from Bad Robot, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011, co-written and co-produced by Ntpockets, and co-produced by Pyro R.. The film follows Russell Kaskert (Andrew Garfield), a substitute teacher who takes up work at Rockfield High School in Florida. However, Kaskert accidentally gets himself and his assigned students caught in the middle of a criminal scheme. Chowerk was released on January 27, 2020 in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation and approach to the original storyline of the book, and grossed over $155.3 million worldwide against its $35 million budget. The film was later released on Digital HD on October 30, 2018, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on November 13, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Andrew Garfield as Russell Kaskert * James Corden as John Harber * Cathy Cavadini as Anabelle Anderson More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released on September 12, 2018, and was shown alongside Spot (film) Cool Spot. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 as the seventh most-viewed trailer overall. An interview with the cast was released on September 16, 2018, which revealed the 3 undisclosed characters' names voiced by Zoe Saldana, Tom Cruise, and Madelaine Petsch. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on December 12, 2018, and was shown alongside Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. A sneak peek of the film was released on January 17, 2019. The third and final trailer was released on February 6, 2019, and was shown alongside The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Release Box office In the United States and Canada, Chowerk was released alongside Uncle Drew and Sicario: Day of the Soldado, and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 4,047 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $47 million from Thursday night previews, leading analysts to predict it would outperform its low $35 million projections. After making $27.8 million on its first day, weekend estimates were raised to $60 million. It went on to debut to $65.2 million, topping the box office that weekend. It made $31.5 million in its second weekend and $18 million in its third. More coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media ''Chowerk ''was released on Digital HD on January 31, 2020, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on February 7, 2020. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:2020 films Category:Comedy Category:2020s Category:3D films Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2020 animated films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Rivera Animation films